


The Gap between Christmas and NYE

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall loves Harry, Harry is with another man. But maybe Christmas eve is really filled with miricals.---Harry is not happy in his relationship and confines with his best friend. Maybe its time for him to move on.





	The Gap between Christmas and NYE

The only thing on Niall’s mind was the mound of blankets on the bed, just the way he had left it that morning. A night of drinking on Christmas Eve was all he had had in mind, maybe not all but mostly. The curse and blessing of living away from home for the holidays. 

It had felt like he had just closed his eyes when a loud knock came from his front door just at the same time his phone went off. Stirring him from his sleep, causing him to groan loudly checking his phone. Feeling even more deflated seeing who was calling and presumably at his door. Actually only having been asleep for less than an hour. 

Finally getting up not bothering answering the phone, grabbing his sweater off the back of the chair as he jogged down the stairs. Door heavily pounded on and bell now being buzzed every 2 seconds. “Okay! Fucking hell! I’m getting to ya.” 

Calling out as he got to the bottom of the stairs unlocking the door and swinging it open to the sight. A taller man, wild curly hair wearing tattered boots and he donned a heart stoppingly blushed cheeks with lost puppy eyes. “It’s cold out.” 

“And you’re drunk.” Folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the threshold. 

“So.. You’ve been out, I saw the ‘grams.” Unable to stand the way Harry filped the curl that had fallen forward. 

“Surprised you noticed.” 

Watching the younger shuffle his feet, tilting his head to the side and ask “It’s really cold out here, Ni… Can I come in.” 

He had left the door open as he headed up the stairs, trying his best not to hang back to much to encourage the tight space of the entrance. Listening to the door close, footsteps following. 

Placing down two glasses of water since that seemed like a better idea then more drinking. Taking the end of the couch and waiting for his best friend to join. “So what happened then?” 

Weight of the couch shifted as Harry plopped down on the other end, consciously Niall wanted to keep the room between them. “Just the same shit.” Ignoring the fact that Harry had pushed his foot to rest up against his.

Swallowing thickly as he nodded his head. “Right, so you went out and got drunk.”

“No.. Started drinking after we got into a massive fight in front of his parents. Then he decided that he was going to stay at theirs tonight. And I decided that wine tasted better without him.” It was so matter of factly that Niall couldn’t really interject but it was the same conversation they had had different times throughout the year. 

“So you guys broke up.” 

Asking quietly but it was onto deaf ears as Harry was up and heading for his kitchen. “Where are my snacks.” Niall sighed as he got up and trying to navigate his friend to the right cupboard. It had resolved quickly watching the curly head trying to figure out left from right. 

Harry was on his ass laughing and it wasn’t helping that he looked so helplessly adorable sitting on the floor hands crossing over and pointing. “Ni, I can’t find it.” Chuckling to himself mostly as he hopped down from where he had been sat on the countertop and crouched down to the cupboard right beside the man’s head. 

“So close.” Teasing as he pulled open the door and pointed at the group of ‘Harry’s’ Snacks. Kneeling down so he could reach and grab the bag of something annoyingly healthy. “Is it dried apples?” Asking as he looked over when a hand landed on his arm. Blinking and really wishing he had the strength to just pull away.

Ringed hand pushed up his arm, then his neck and finally hooking behind his head pulling him in. Not stopping as Harry’s lips pressed into him, trying to hold out seconds longer before he finally succumb to the soft lips. 

Trying to hold himself back from acting so needy but really it was hard when he was practically in Harry’s lap kissing his best friend. Breathing hard as he finally pulled back pressing their foreheads together trying to make sense of the night. How he had sworn off seeing the younger man and yet here he was making out with him on his kitchen floor. 

Needing to ask again this time quieter with his hands gripping onto the firm shoulders. “Did you break up with him?” Niall didn’t need to feel the way Harry shook his head and mumbled ‘no’. Having already expected it, pressing his head back against the opposing harder before finally sitting back. 

Sighing as he stood up holding out his hand. “Come on Haz. Lets go to bed… Santa won’t bring us gifts.” Trying to lighten to mood but it felt a bit too late. Nevertheless Harry accepted his hand and he lead the way toward his bedroom. 

Crawling in and opening his arms to the man he was so helplessly in love with. Knowing he couldn’t have him and it hurt but for now he would take not spending Christmas Eve alone. Running his hands through curls gently twisting a curl or scratching the warm scalp. Harry smelt nice, not like his usual cologne but like him. Maybe more like wine then he liked but he hoped the Harry smell stayed on his pillow. 

“Ni.” Harry’s voice cut into the quiet night. 

“Hmm?” Blinking his eyes open but it was useless in the dark room, lolling his head to the side to hear better. 

“I-I couldn’t do it tonight. Not in front of his family. How heartless would I be to break up with someone on Christmas Eve… That being said this probably isn’t any better.” 

“So.. your saying being with me is heartless?” Doing his best to decyfer Harry’s words but he was tired and heart achy it was justifiable.

“N-no.. I mean yeah kind of on my end. But I would feel really bad telling him it’s over on christmas eve. Even on Christmas day.. Shouldn’t break up with someone on those days.” 

Slowly nodding his head as he sighed. “Right.. Just long enough for you two to make up..” Spoken dismissively hoping Harry could feel the underlying jab he was sending his way.

“Not this time.” Niall had heard that before as he just laid still biting his bottom lip not sure what he could say. “Ni.. Did you fall asleep?” 

Shaking his head. “No.” 

“Oh.. Okay, you just got really quiet.” There was a nervous twitch in the hand that was on his chest, tapping rhythmically the only tell that the man had something else on his mind. “Niall, whatever you end up doing on New Years Eve.. I want to join.” 

“What? Really, why?” Skeptical as he wish he could see into the green eyes he had spent years memorising. 

“Because I want to go with you. You know, Go together.” Harry was dropping some pretty intense hints at what he was trying to get at. Taking Niall longer than it should have before he realized what the younger was getting at.

“Harry, are you asking me out?” 

“Yeah. I told you I can’t do anything till after Christmas Day, but I want to be with you for New Years. Can’t imagine a better way to start my Year.” 

“Right…” Processing it, maybe it was a Christmas Miracle but he had been wanting this longer than he should have admitted. “Yeah.. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that.” 

Harry’s hand that had been tapping finally stopping, feeling the shift as the hand cupping his cheek. Kissing the palm softly as he felt his body finally relax. 

‘Merry Christmas Niall.’ Harry’s voice spoke sweetly against his ear. Shivering as he enjoyed the kisses against his jaw. “Merry Christmas Harry.” Turning to get a guilt free Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another night with little sleep. BUT. Day 20???? are we really day stories away from the end.


End file.
